1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium that contains a print control program that causes a computer to function as a print control unit causing a printing apparatus capable of performing duplex printing to perform printing, an information processing apparatus that includes a print control unit causing a printing apparatus capable of performing duplex printing to perform printing, and a printing system that includes the printing apparatus and the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Collective printing functions have been known that increase printable information on one sheet by laying out a plurality of pages on one side of the sheet when printing a document. Booklet printing functions also have been known that lay out a plurality of pages on one side of a sheet so as to enable the sheet after being printed to be formed into a brochure style by being folded, bound, and cut, for example. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-64266 discloses a technique enabling a booklet to be readily made, in which a document is printed by collective printing with changing page order, sheets after being printed are cut into pieces, and the pieces are collated and bound as a booklet.
Such conventional collective printing, however, has a problem of a low degree of freedom in usage because the pages of the document are laid out on all pages of the sheets in a similar manner. The booklet printing, in which it is assumed that the sheets after being printed are subjected to cutting and binding for making a booklet, has a problem of taking much trouble to make a booklet.
In view of the circumstances, the present invention aims to enhance convenience of laying out pages in the duplex printing.